marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Johan Richter (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Title = Sickle Priest | EditorialNames = Sickle Priest | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Kulan Gath; Jhoatun Lau; formerly ( ) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = City of Sickles, Savage Land | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Red colored clawed hand, scar over his right eye | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Occult leader, formerly combat pilot | Education = | Origin = Human magician | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gerry Duggan; Mike Deodato Jr. | First = Savage Avengers #1 | HistoryText = Born in Germany, Johan Richter was a Luftwaffe fighter pilot during World War II. Shot down over the Savage Land, he ejected and fought his way through the prehistoric jungle until he came across the City of Sickles and Kulan Gath. Using his dark magic to read Richter's mind and learn of the Holocaust, Gath deemed Richter evil enough to serve as a worthy apprentice. Bestowed with supernatural abilities, Richter became known as the Sickle Priest, second-in-command of a cult who worshiped the eldritch god known as Jhoatun Lau, the Marrow God - who could be summoned once a millennium, when a planet beyond Pluto within the Solar system would be in proper orbit to form a conjunction with Earth. In modern times, the Sickle Priest allied with Egyptian cultists an the Hand, and kidnaped influential people of power, the finest examples of mankind, and threw their dead bodies into the blood pit in order to summon their master from his icy domain. In need of more powerful blood, Richter had the sorcerer Doctor Voodoo taken from the island of Madripoor to add as sacrifice in the pit. The Priest let Doctor Voodoo in on what he had planned: with enough blood inside the bowl he and his followers would be able to summon the Marrow God, whose worshippers would join their master in his temple in the stars.. As Wolverine showed up, the Priest slashed Jericho's throat with his demon claw, then ordered the Hand to subdue him. At the same time, the Hand brought the Priest three coffins and the Priest wondered why they brought him dead bodies, in fact bait in form of the family of the Punisher. Attacked by the enraged Wolverine, the Sickle Priest teleported away and regrouped with his master, who informed him that he had summoned Venom. | Personality = | Powers = * Magic: Johan Richter was tutored in magic by Kulan Gath, granting him the following abilities: ** Advanced Longevity: Johan Richter has not aged in the decades since he crash-landed in the Savage Land. ** Monstrous Transformation: Richter is capable of transforming his hands into red-skinned claws. ** Crimson Bands of Cyttorak: Richter is capable of conjuring the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, though they are not strong enough to hold Logan. ** Teleportation: Richter is capable of teleporting by dispersing into green smoke. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Richter wields a sickle he uses to cut the throats of sacrificial victims, and can also transform his hands into crimson talons. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Demonic Form Category:Scarred Category:Teleporters Category:WWII Characters